


The lost Butterfly

by FlowerFairy2000



Category: Digimon Adventure, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, This au is because I hate the ending of SVFOE, probs forgot some queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFairy2000/pseuds/FlowerFairy2000
Summary: Major spoilers for the end of Star vs the Forces of Evil. I disliked the ending of star vs forces of evil, so i made this story to remedy the bad ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hated the ending of star vs the forces of evil. So I made an alternate universe where the ending didn't suck. Plus i adore digimon. so yeah, constructive criticism is welcomed and desired.

“Stooop!” TK screamed at the top of his lungs as an evil digimon lunges toward his friends. He was too far to reach them in time so he was stuck lying on the ground, when something happened, something miraculous, something magical. A beam shot from his hand and struck their foe, stunning him for long enough so the digidestined could get the upper hand. All of the other digidestined ran toward him with giant grins, congratulating him for the miracle. All except Davis, he had a shocked but very serious look on his face.

“TK you need to come with me. NOW!” davis said practically yelling.  
“Whoa whoa whoa’ tk tried to calm his friend “ It’s over. We are save.”  
“But not for long your sister is going to destroy magic and with it all of this,” he gestured to the area around them “ will die with it!”   
“Back up. Sister?” tk said.  
“ No time to explain” davis said as he grabbed tk’s hand and dragged him through a portal to the realm of magic.  
“What the frick is going on!” tk exclaimed as Davis dragged him through the thick magic.  
“Long story short sociopath is running loose on Mewni, your real home, and your sister, mom, and way to many greats grandma are about to destroy all of magic” davis said and screamed “QUEEN MOON I FOUND YOUR SON! ALSO IF YOU DESTROY MAGIC AN ENTIRE DIMENSION WILL BE DESTROYED”  
They finally got to the spot where the three queens were about to make a huge mistake.   
“What are you talking about, davi-” Queen Moon started to ask but stopped upon seeing TK’s glowing cheeks. They lpooked just like the crest of hope.   
“Oh my. Comet, is that really you?” Moon said as her voice trembled.   
“No way.” Star gasped as she lunged towards TK. “Little broooooo” Star screaming as she tackle hugs him.   
“This is perfect” Eclipsa said, “ now we have 5 Butterflies to destroy magic.”  
“Ugh no your majesty. We're here to stop you from destroying magic.” Davis groaned.  
“Why!” Star exclaimed “Magic is nothing but trouble.”   
“No.” TK shouted “Magic keeps a realm very dear to me in existence. Some of my best friends live there and you are about to commit genocide!” By this point tears of anger fear and frustration were pouring down his cheeks and he was trembling with rage.  
The in a low serious voice Takeru said “if you destroy magic you are all dead to me. And Star if you do this then in my eyes you won't be Star the underestimated, you will be Star the genocidal.” Takeru gave the three queens a look so cold that it could freeze molten lava.  
“There is no other way, Comet. Mina is running rampant in Mewnie. I can't undo my spell and the only way to end this is to destroy magic.” Moon explained.  
“May I?”TK said as he reached for the wand from Marco. But before Marco could respond TK had grabbed it and Davis pointed him to the Mewnie portal.  
TK started blasting any of the giant suits of armor that stood in his way, turning them to rust. Finally reaching Mina.  
“Hey you stupid bitch, if you want to kill a Butterfly come and get me” TK shouted at Mina's giant suit of armor.  
“Huh. Who are you?” Mina asked getting annoyed.  
“I AM COMET BUTTERFLY. AND I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ANYTHING ELSE.” Comet screaming as he let out a flurry of spells. Finally Mina's armor was nothing but a pile of scrap metal, Comet held his wand pointing at her heart.   
“Give me one reason to spare you.” Comet hissed at the now cowering Mina, “ One reason that your treasonous ass shouldn't be blown to Oblivion. Look me in the eye and tell me that you will never harm anyone, mewman monster or otherwise, ever again.”  
Mina couldn't find the courage to say a single word. She knew she was never going to give up her quest to kill all monsters.   
Finally she got the courage to say “ You monster smooches are all the same. I know you kid, you're too weak and innocent to kill me. You should just put that wand down and go home.”  
“This is my home.” Comet said coolly.   
“With this spell I call upon the dark and light;   
Former queens aid me in stopping this blight;   
Free us from the one mad with power;   
Kneel before your prince and cower.”  
And Mina was dead. 

Moon Eclipsa and Star came running to the prince's side and saw the shriveled corpse of Mina Loveberry.  
“What have you done” Moon said as she looked at her son and the corpse in horror.  
“What I had to do” he said calmly but then realized what he had done and fell to his knees and sobbed.


	2. Waking up in a whole other world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK wakes up in a bed in his birth parents castle and gets a surprise with his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, i will be using the names Comet and TK interchangeably.

After a few days of resting after what he had done, TK was ready to face what was his biological family. He got dressed walked to the door of the room where he had woken up, took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door with a groan.   
“Ok so now I just have to find my family” TK thought to himself, “or anyone for that matter”  
It took him a solid ten minutes to find a servant but they just tried to politely leave as soon as he tried to approach, with a nervous expression on their faces. Finally after getting sick of people running away from him so next time he saw a servant he rushed towards stop.  
“Please stop,” TK panted, “ I..need..directions. I have no idea how to get to my friend Davis or my family. I just want some breakfast.”   
“Yes your highness,” the servant replied meekly and guided him to the dining hall.  
“Oh Comet! I’m so glad you’re here!” Moon chirped but then her expression turned serious, “We need to talk.” She gestured to an empty chair.   
“Okay. But can it wait. I'm famished.” Comet replied.  
“Hi famished I’m dad.” River interjected, causing Comet to groan but still crack a little smile.  
“UGH.” Star groaned along with her little brother.  
“Dads, am i right?” Comet laughed.   
“Yeah.” Star replied seeming distracted.  
‘What’s wrong sis?” Comet said noticing how distant Star seemed. It wasn’t even just emotionally or mentally, his whole family was sitting as far as possible from him.  
“Uh, let’s eat before the food gets cold” River said noticing the uncomfortable silence looming over his family”  
They ate in complete silence, no one dared to say a word. After the food was eaten and the dishes cleared Moon finally found the words that needed to be said.  
“Comet, as much as it pains me to do this.”She took a deep breath in,”You will have to stand trial for the death of Mina Loveberry.”  
“WHAT” Comet screamed, shocked that she is actually putting him on trial after what she and her sister were going to do.  
“I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SAVE THOSE I LOVE” He bellowed at his biological family.  
“What's all the yelling about” Eclipsa asked as she walked into the dining room carrying a sleepy Meteora with Globgor following her.  
“They” Comet hissed as he jabbed his fingers towards his mother and father, “want to put me on trial for murdering Mina Loveberry.”  
“Moon, is this really necessary?” Globgor asked with a sigh.  
“It's simply to quell any upset amongst our people.” Moon said with a tone that said that her mind was made up. “Besides, you did commit murder.”  
After his shock subsided he gathered himself and asked “If you guys destroyed magic do you think you should be prosecuted for genocide of all magical beings?” Comet sneered, leaving the whole room silent.  
“Well it was our only option to stop Mina. We were unaware of this world of technology and magic. It was for the-” Moon tried to explain but was cut off by a laugh from her son. This laugh was not one of joy. It lacked any mirth, it was cold and mocking.  
“The greater good? Don't give me that crap. The end doesn't always justify the means.” Comet said glaring, “Ignorance is not justification for not thinking of the consequences of your actions.”  
“Even in the unlikely event of you being found guilty, you will only get a light slap on the wrist.” River explained.  
“Fine,” Comet sighed, “let's get this over with.”  
“It'll take a few days to set up,” Moon explained,”but in the meantime what do you want to do?”   
“See my friends and family.” Comet said “I missed my Mom and Dad.”  
“But Mom and Dad are right here” Star said while pointing at their parents.  
“No, they are my mother and father,” Comet explained, “the positions of mom and dad are already filled by my adoptive family.”  
Upon seeing the hurt expression on his birth parents’ faces he continued quickly “ But I'm still happy to see you guys and be reunited with my birth family.”  
“Of course you miss those who raised you, sweetie” Eclipsa said as she gave him a hug with one arm and held Meteora in the other.  
“Comma” Meteora squeaked and hugged him.  
“Thanks Meteora, thanks great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great grandma Eclipsa.”  
“Don’t forget me.” Globgor said as he pulled the young prince into a bear hug. After he put Comet down he continued, “ Hey. things are going to get easier once you get used to Mewni. I’m still getting used to it.”  
“Yeah,” Comet said, “I sure hope so.”


	3. Desperation and longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his magic has been sputtering and his need for guidance growing Prince Comet turns to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. College is really rough this quarter.

Comet let out a long sigh as he looked out his window and saw a grandmother and her grandson playing at a nearby park.  
"I wish I had a grandma to spend time with," Comet thought to himself.  
"Oh wait," he exclaimed as he shot up from his chair and ran to his desk where the book of spells lay.  
"It's a good thing that grandma Skywyne's chapter is the first chapter," Comet chuckled to himself as he glanced to Glossaryck. He was out cold in a miniature bed made for him, his face and beard were coated in chocolate pudding.  
After hours and hours of failure in summoning the ghost of his grandmother Comet let out a long sigh and let his head hit the desk with the thwump. The sound woke the little blue man from his slumber.  
"What's up kiddo? You look almost as blue as me, and that's saying something," he said chuckling at his own joke.  
"I'm trying to cast a spell from Skywyne's chapter, but," the young prince let out a frustrated sigh," no matter what I do or try, it won't work."  
"Hmm." Glossaryck said as he stroked his beard. "Tell you what, grab the book and let's go to the hall of queens."  
So the duo walked through the newly renovated and restored butterfly castle until they reached the tapestry room. (All the damages to the tapestries had been repaired with magic so they look good as new)  
Comet sat down in the center of the rotunda surrounded by the eyes of his predecessors** and tried and tried again to get the spell to work. Nothing happened over and over again. This left the young prince feeling useless, as after he defeated Mina he couldn't even cast even the simplest of spells.  
As he knelt on his hands and knees crying.  
"Grandmother Comet please help," he cried, "m-my magic is refusing to work, please" he plead to the tapestry of his ancestors who look back with vacant stares. Then as he sat there, he had an idea, took his wand in hand, and pointed it at his grandmother's tapestry.  
With a deep breath he began to sob" I feel so useless. Please, i am in a really bad place with my mom and sister. I have been forced far from the only place I’ve ever called home. I’m in way over my head and I feel like i am drowning in all my new responsibilities. I’m scared, confused and unsure of myself. I need some help. Please.” As the young finished his plea his cheeks began to glow so brightly he thought he would go blind. As the light filled the room the tapestries of those queens who had already died glowed as well and then the most peculiar thing happened. The ghosts of the queens stepped out of their tapestries and walked to TK.

“Gr-gr-grandma?” This was all prince Comet could sputter before fainting.


	4. Something old returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After summoning the ghosts of his ancestors, Prince Comet must figure out his next big move; how to tell his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to upload. Depression and stress of college kinda killed my writing mojo

“Well, That could have gone better,” sighed Dirhhennia.  
“True,sis” agreed Crescenta as she knelt down to look at the young prince, “This poor boy. He tries sooooo hard, but he couldn’t make anything happen.”  
“My poor grandbaby,” cooed Comet, “He has been through so much in such a short amount of time.” as she tried to put her hand on her hand on her grandson’s head but it just went through his head.  
Her hand going through his head woke TK up with a start.  
“Whut’s goin on?” TK sleepily asked as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes shot open when he realized he was surrounded by familiar faces.  
“What AHHHHHHHH,” he shouted, “are you m-my g-g-grandmother, Queen Comet Butterfly?”  
“Are you my little Moon’s son?” asked the apparition.  
“Apparently,” he said with a chuckle. This comment left the ghosts puzzled.  
“What are you talking about?” Crescenta asked as worried expressions formed on all the spectors.  
“Well,” TK said sheepishly, “ I was taken when I was a little kid.”  
“You poor thing,” Comet had cooed and tried to hug her grandson, and failed.  
“Grandmother, you’re not going to be able to hug me.” he chuckled as he and the ghosts started to laugh.  
Then the door started to creak open and Star started to walk in with a tray of cut fruit. “Hey bro, a maid said that you were in the grandma roo- OH MY GOSH” she exclaimed as she dropped the tray crashed to the ground and the fruit scattered across the floor.  
“G-g-gu-grandma?” Star sputtered before fainting as well, causing a cascade of laughter.  
“These two are definitely a Butterfly,” laughed Estrella,“because we are all fainters.”  
“I’m not.” Solaria stated proudly.  
“You fainted after giving birth to Eclipsa.” Jushtin stated, “And not from the pain, she fainted when we handed the little ball of chub to her, Eclipsa cried and boom, Sola here was out like a light.”  
“Jush! That is totally not what happened!” Solaria exclaimed indignantly.  
“Now children, behave,” Skywynne scolded her son and daughter. “But Solaria, don’t deny that you fainted, there is nothing wrong with that. I fainted when your brother and you were born.” 

“Whut’s goin on?” Star muttered sleepily and this caused everyone to laugh.  
“OH MAH GOSH BRO D-D-D-DID YOU JUST-” Star began to sputter when her brother cut her off.  
“Yes. Oh i just had an idea, but it will take everyone’s cooperation.” TK said as he started grinning giddily.  
“This is operation ‘Best Gift Ever’. Basically everyone who is a ghost hides behind their respective tapestries and wait until Star and I bring everyone else in here. Then once everyone is in here I will say I have a surprise and tell everyone to close their eyes and once they do you all pop out and i say tada and everyone is happy” He ranted.  
“Any questions?”  
“Where is my daughter?” Solaria asked.  
“She will be here soon,” Star replied, “it’s complicated.”  
“Is everyone ready?” the young prince asked with an excited grin.


End file.
